


The Vampire's Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Glowering, Charles Croydon focused on ashes near a stake in Salem.





	The Vampire's Wish

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon focused on ashes near a stake in Salem. *They took you from me, Sarah* he thought. His body tensed as he viewed his wife's ashes. Charles refused to remember Sarah struggling and burning at the stake. The superstitious townspeople taking her in the middle of the night. Taking Sarah out of her home. 

Charles was helpless just like Sarah. He couldn't protect her from anyone. There was a current wish. A wish to be with his wife.

Charles turned to the dark sky. The corner of his mouth almost reached his eye after the sky became light. The sun was going to burn him. Turn him to ashes. Charles winced after the light contacted his arm and managed to burn him. He looked forward to his ashes being with Sarah's ashes. Scattering with her. 

 

THE END


End file.
